skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Great War
The Second Great War was a major conflict between High Rock and the Knights' Accord in 4E 205, as well as a major conflict between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. It was also a war between Morrowind and Black Marsh. Skyrim The new Knights' Accord government established an elite band of warriors made to defend the alliance's borders. In the war, these soldiers entered High Rock for special missions. They were known as Rangers; they also wore distinctive armor and used only the best equipment. In the west of Skyrim, a colossal fort was constructed due to the increasing severity of the war. This fort was meant to deter possible Breton attacks on Skyrim. The fortress was named Fort Grayhold; it lain between Solitude and Markarth, in the mountains on the border of Skyrim and High Rock. Constructed on the top of a large mountain range, Fort Grayhold was meant to have a vantage point over any intruders. A seasoned Stormcloak and Ranger, Gunnald Njall was placed in charge of the fort and declared a Brigadier. Aldmeri Dominion planning Because the Empire was attempting to recover from the First Great War and the secession of Skyrim from the Empire, the Aldmeri Dominion took advantage of the circumstances and attacked Cyrodiil. Solitude Accord-Breton War After High Rock declared war on Skyrim in a desperate attempt to be connected to the Empire, the Solitude Accord retaliated by launching a full-scale invasion. Admiral Gunnarr, a respected admiral in Skyrim's military, sailed around High Rock to the Iliac Bay, attempting to sneak to Wayrest. However, the Iliac Bay Guardsmen had foreseen the move and intercepted the force near Daggerfall. The resulting sea battle was a victory for the Bretons. In Wayrest, Breton soldiers and Illiac Bay Guardsmen fortified the city, repelling Accord attacks for several days before losing the eastern and southern sections of the city. Intense close-quarters battle in the city ensued, and after several months, the Bretons were pushed out of Wayrest. The Solitude Accord's navy attacked Illiac Bay again, losing in a second battle. However, with Gunnarr's keen leadership, the Accord inflicted heavy casualties upon the Guardsmen naval forces. Near Northpoint, a detachment of Nordic ships began to siege the city's naval port, beginning a long series of sea battles outside the city; eventually, with superior numbers, the Accord prevailed and blockaded the port city indefinetly, waiting for infantry forces to attack the city on land. At Shornhelm, Breton mages and archers destroyed waves of Accord troops with the assistance of knights from Daggerfall. The Accord forces, after ten days of bloody clashes, retreated from the city, losing their first land battle. Shornhelm's defenders did not pursue the battered Nord-Redguard troops, who returned to Wayrest while another army took their place in the Rivenspire Campaign. In Bangkorai, Redguard soldiers secured the war-torn region, ending the widespread resistance after two decisive battles at Evermor and Hallin's Stand. The Redguards finally had a secure supply line into High Rock. In Stormhaven, allied troops finished off Breton resistance and squashed several riots in Wayrest. Another attempt to sieze Shornhelm ended in defeat. By 4E 206, however, the city was entirely besieged and the populace was fighting each other over the last bits of rations in the city. The same year, Shornhelm fell to the Accord. In 4E 207, the final Iliac Bay Guardsmen fleet was defeated in the Bay, giving the Accord full control of the bay. Near the end of 4E 206, Northpoint was fully besieged by the Accord. The Breton city fell to the Accord in Mid Year of 4E 207. The Imperial City, likewise, was recaptured by Imperial forces, who asked the Accord for help to launch a final assault on the elven forces. Ulfric Stormcloak, convinced that the Imperials would lose without assistance, made peace with the Bretons and pledged his forces to Cyrodiil. Breton veterans of the war, alongside the Orcs of Orsinium, joined mankind's coaliton soon after, providing Breton battle-mages and knights and Orcish heavy infantry to beat the elven menace. Empire-Dominion War After months of fighting on the Gold Coast near Anvil, Imperial forces led by Legate Silian Secunia prevailed. However, the Aldmeri Dominion sent reinforcements east and broke their way through Leyawiin and Bravil. Large amounts of Legionnaires, including Centuria VII Gravis, prepared to defend the Imperial City as the battle of Bravil raged. It took weeks, but the Aldmeri soldiers managed to surround the Imperial City. The Legions were trapped; they were also running out of ammunition and food. Imperial forces fought valiantly in the city, but the defense of the capital was a lost cause. Of the four remaining legions, two were destroyed, one was encircled, and the other was in no condition to fight. In early 4E 206, the Imperial City fell, and the last Imperial Legions retreated outside of Bruma. However, Cyrodiil's residents would not fall to the Third Aldmeri Dominion so quickly. Citizen legions rose up all across the province, battling Elven armies in the south of Cyrodiil and around the Imperial City. Veterans of the Legion commanded the new armies, while Secunia and the 4th and 9th Legions recovered from combat. By the end of the second year of war, the Dominion's main army was cut-off in the Imperial City by the new citizen armies. Despite fierce Imperial resistance, Aldmeri forces broke the siege after a three-month long campaign near the Imperial City. Hadrian Varro, the commander of the citizen legions, was severly wounded after the final clash of the campaign. However, Secunia and the Fourth Legion descended on the seemingly-victorious Aldmeri troops, slaughtering them as they marched to the Imperial City to reinforce their comrades; the Legions again sieged their capital city, and won, slaughtering every elven soldier in the city. With a reinvirgorated spirit, the Aldmeri Dominion was pushed back to Bravil after eight battles that produced insanely high casualties for both sides in between Mid Year and Hearthfire of 4E 207. Afterwards, Hadrian opened negotiations with the Solitude Accord, who had just captured Northpoint in High Rock. He was able to convince the Nords and Redguards of the dire need to defeat the Aldmeri Dominion, and so, the Accord ended the war in High Rock and marched south, reinforcing Imperial armies along with newly-allied Breton and Orcish troops. Dozens of major battles occured the same year, reestablishing man's control of Cyrodiil. The Aldmeri Dominion was reduced to holdings in southern Colovia, Bravil, and Leyawiin. The Dominion, determined to beat mankind, devoted all forces to the war. The infamous Aldmeri campaign known as the Scourge began in late 4E 207. In Colovia, dozens of thousand-strong armies marched across Valenwood into Cyrodiil, sieging Anvil and sacking Kvatch. Legate Secunia, upon learning of the incursion, led a force to check an Aldmeri army destined for Skingrad. Three days of hard battle commenced; ultimately, the Aldmeri defeated Secunia and began a siege of Skingrad, but were too worn-out to due anything else, and later retreated. This did not end the Aldmeri advance, however. In Hammerfell, thousands of Aldmeri marines landed on the southern coast of the Redguard province, quickly capturing Hegathe and Rihad. Destructive warfare began as the Dominion and the Redguards fought for a third time on the southern coast. Ultimately, the Aldmeri defeated Redguard forces led by Vhosline Dirnir, but weren't able to capture Sentinel. The Redguards limited their numbers in Cyrodiil to protect their homeland. Hadrian, Secunia, and Stormcloak devised a campaign to defeat the Aldmeri Scourge: using Legion forces, Hadrian would begin the Bravil Offensive (aimed to liberate Bravil from elven occupation), Secunia would use a mixture of Legion and Breton troops to recapture Anvil, while Stormcloak would use a famous mix of Nord and Orcish troops to scale the cliffs of Kvatch and liberate the city in a nighttime attack. The combined attacks would begin on the 10th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 208. By the end of the day, Hadrian had engaged in battle with large numbers of Aldmeri troops and was beginning to breach the enemy's lines, Secunia had broken into Anvil and was battling elven soldiers in the city, and Stormcloak had begun his nighttime assault. The following day, Hadrian's troops had defeated Aldmeri forces and were marching to Bravil, Secunia was guarding Anvil from further attack, and Stormcloak's men were feasting in the hall of Count Kvatch. The Scourge was over, but the costs were high. Thousands of Imperial citizens were dead, thousands more forced from their homes. Hundreds of farms, villages, and estates were wiped off the map. The Aldmeri Dominion's campaign in Cyrodiil was almost over, however. Hadrian had recaptured Bravil and was battlling down to Leyawiin, with thousands of citizen-soldiers, Legionnaires, and allied troops marching down the Niben and destroying Aldmeri forces. By the 17th of Sun's Dawn, the elves were surrounded in Leyawiin, and Vhosline Dirnir had recaptured Southern Hammerfell. On the 21st, Leyawiin was liberated; Accord and Imperial forces were massing on the border of Valenwood and Elsweyr preparing for a counter-invasion. The Aldmeri Dominion mustered more and more troops to battle, to guard from the inevitable invasion of Valenwood and Elsweyr. On the 2nd of First Seed 4E 208, the invasion of Valenwood began. Bosmeri archers and light-infantry, combined with Altmeri wizards and soldiers, battled a collective of Redguard warriors, Legion men-at-arms, Nord fighters, Orcish heavy infantry, and Breton battle-mages all across the border. After several hours of harsh battle, Accord/Imperial forces finally broke through Aldmeri lines and reached the city of Arenthia. Few Aldmeri soldiers were guarding the city, and they were easily killed. Afterwards, the Legion seized citizen documents at the local administration building and ruthlessly hunted down those affiliated with the Aldmeri Dominion. Surprisingly, little looting or rape took place after the capture of the city; the Accord/Imperial forces deemed it necessary to show the Bosmeri people that mankind was peaceful and that the Accord/Imperial forces were their liberators. In Elsweyr, Alik'r warriors spearheaded the invasion of the Khajiit homeland. Used to fighting in the desert, the warriors easily destroyed Aldmeri divisions outside of the cities, convincing the Khajiit of the uselessness of resisting the Accord/Imperial forces. All across the northern part of Elsweyr, uprisings against Aldmeri occupiers were launched. Quickly, Hadrian Varro ordered his Legions into the cities, and, alongside the Alik'r warriors and insurgent Khajiits, ended Aldmeri rule of northern Elsweyr in just two weeks. After news of this was spread in Valenwood, the same thing occurred; surprised, the Accord/Imperial troops reinforced their allies and gained control of half the province three days after the major success in Elsweyr. After repeated uprisings and actions of violence against Aldmeri troops in the cities, Bosmeri/Khajiit troops joining the enemy armies, and defeats Valenwood and Elsweyr, the Aldmeri Dominion massacred at least 20,000 Bosmeri and Khajiit citizens in various cities in the middle of Rain's Hand. When Accord/Imperial troops and their new allies heard of this, a final campaign to throw the Aldmeris into the sea began. Dozens of battles occurred throughout Rain's Hand and Second Seed as Accord/Imperial forces liberated occupied Tamriel. On the 28th of Second Seed, the final Aldmeri Dominion holdings were captured, and the last elven troops left for the Summerset Isles; the Third Aldmeri Dominion was no more. All nations involved in the war then sent their leaders and delegates to the Congress of Leyawiin, a meeting that would be held to determine the shape of Tamriel following the disbandment of the Third Aldmeri Dominion. General Hadrian Varro of Cyrodiil, Ulfric Stormcloak of Skyrim, the King of Hammerfell, the King of High Rock, the Chieftain of Orsinium, local leaders of the Bosmeri and Khajiit, the Great Houses and the King of Morrowind, and representives of the An-Xileel (Black Marsh's government) attended and began negotiations. Dunmer-Argonian War Soon after the outbreak of the Second Great War, Argonian bandits began sneaking across the border to Morrowind and pillaging defenseless Dunmer villages. At one point, the villagers organized to fight off the bandits. They received reinforcement from Dunmer soldiers. Finally, one of the bandits was found to be an Argonian government soldier. Morrowind hastily declared war on Black Marsh, beginning a horrible war. For the next two years, thousands died in attrition warfare around the city of Tear until the Congress of Leyawiin was held, where peace was declared. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Second Great War (fought from 205 to 208), Tamriel was re-organized. High Rock, after years of autonomy, finally separated from the Empire, alongside Morrowind; the Empire of Tamriel was renamed the Empire of Cyrodiil and High Rock joined the Solitude Accord. Skyrim and Hammerfell forgave High Rock and did not force any land concessions. The Empire would gain control of Valenwood and Elsweyr for five years until war damages were repaired and governments were set up. Orsinium was recognized by all nations on Tamriel and joined the Solitude Accord. The An-Xiheel gave up control of southern Morrowind and made peace with the newly-independent nation. Gallery StormcloakMarksman.jpg|A Ranger crossbowman bluestripes1.png|A Ranger heavy crossbowman 1000px-Tw2_screenshot_thirteen.jpg|A Ranger (left) and a Redguard soldier (right) arm-wrestling Category:Tales of Tamriel